


S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

by madasthesea



Series: Nice work, kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Morse Code, Sick Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Tony blinks. “You know Morse Code?”C.L.E.A.R.L.Y.“You can’t be that sick if you’re still capable of sarcasm, kid.”





	S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [S.O.S (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319413) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)



> Someone requested that I post my tumblr fics on here, so I'll be pulling them over for the next little while. Enjoy!

 

Tony isn’t sure how he ended up having a superhuman kid with the worst case of strep throat he’s ever seen passed out on his couch, but here he is, standing in his living room while Peter Parker lay sprawled across the cushions.

“And you’re not at home because…?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow as Peter sniffles miserably.

“May’s working,” Peter mumbles hoarsely into the fabric, then whines when talking hurt his throat.

“Right. Ok. And I’m the next best option?” Peter nods.

It’s not that Tony doesn’t want Peter here, but, “I don’t know how to take care of a sick kid, Pete.”

Peter opens his mouth, makes a high-pitched wheezing noise, then closes his mouth again. Tony isn’t sure how to interpret that.

“Um. Can I get you anything? What do you need?” Tony asks, awkwardly shuffling a little closer.

Peter sticks his hand out from the couch, waving it around in no discernible pattern. Unsure what to do, Tony takes Peter’s haphazardly waving hand. That’s apparently what Peter wanted, because he shifts his grip until his fingers rest against Tony’s palm, then starts tapping.

 _T.E.A._ A small pause. _S.L.E.E.P._

Tony blinks. “You know Morse Code?”

 _C.L.E.A.R.L.Y_.

“You can’t be that sick if you’re still capable of sarcasm, kid,” Tony says, smiling. Peter opens an eye and glares half-heartedly at Tony. Tony chuckles, ruffles Peter’s hair, and dutifully goes to make a cup of tea.

 

Tony watches, jaw clenched so tight it hurts, as someone holds a knife to Peter’s throat. He’d grabbed the kid as they’d walked passed an alleyway, and it’s so cliché Tony would be rolling his eyes if it wasn’t Peter in danger. The guy’s obviously drugged out of his mind, but that doesn’t make Tony feel better.

“Just let the kid go and I’ll get you what you want,” Tony says for the third time. It has about as much effect as the last two times.

The knife inches closer to Peter’s throat, cutting into his pale skin. Tony swallows hard, anger burning in his veins.

Peter catches his gaze and holds it. Very deliberately, he starts blinking.

 _R.E.A.D.Y._ The question is implicit in his gaze, the way his eyebrow twitches upward. Tony isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be ready for, but he is beyond ready to have the kid safe in his arms and out of reach of that knife, so he nods.

“Now,” Peter says, and then he’s forcing the knife away from his throat while Tony dashes forward, punching the guy in the face as soon as Peter’s out of the way. The knife goes skidding down the alley while Peter keeps twisting the arm that held him until the man is forced to kneel.

“Nice work, kid,” Tony says warmly as he calls the police. Peter smiles.

 

It becomes something of a habit, tapping messages out as they work, as they fight together. It’s a nice, almost-secret they have, a way of talking no one else knows about. It means no one else hears the _good job_ Tony taps against the base of Peter’s neck as he stands behind him, hands on his shoulders, while Peter gets congratulated for winning the science fair. It means only Tony knows about the _thank you_ Peter presses against the back of Tony’s hand as they kneel together at Ben’s grave. Rhodes catches them at it once, notices the movement as Tony drums _Ok?_ into Peter’s wrist on the flight home after a particularly rough mission, watches until he sees _Yeah. You?_ before looking away.

 

When Peter gets kidnapped, he taps his kidnappers name against the leg of his chair. They have him within a day, but it was a day too long in Tony’s opinion.

 _S.A.F.E._ , he says, over and over, holding the bruised and bloodied kid as close as he can.

 

They’re prepping Peter for surgery, the anesthesia already starting to work its way through Peter’s system. He’s in pain, and scared, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and getting caught on the straps of the oxygen mask. Tony’s sitting at his side, allowed to be with him until he goes under. He barely notices the movement in his periphery.

Peter’s trembling, blood stained fingers tapping over and over against the hospital sheets.

_D.A.D._

_D.A.D_.

Tony stills the motion, covering Peter’s hand with his own.

_H.E.R.E._

“I’m here, Pete,” he says, presses into his palm. “I’m here.” 

 

The meds they have Peter on make him tired. He spends the first week sleeping more often than not. The second week is better, but he’ll still zonk out if he sits still for more than fifteen minutes at a time. They’re both aware of it when they turn on _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_. Sure enough, the kid’s draped against Tony’s side in the first ten minutes and fast asleep only a few minutes later.

Tony waits another quarter hour before slowly shifting them around so Peter’s laying down completely, his face buried against Tony’s chest. Because no one’s there to call him on it, Tony watches Peter more than the movie. He traces a thumb over Peter’s cheek bone, and when the kid doesn’t stir, he hesitantly moves his hand down to Peter’s pulse point.

_I._

_L.O.V.E._

_Y.O.U._

Peter snores, once, and Tony laughs under his breath. He adjusts Peter again so his neck won’t hurt when he wakes up, then turns and watches the movie.  

**Author's Note:**

> If no one has figured this out yet, I have a thing for cuddling on the couch and Peter snoring in his sleep.


End file.
